Melt My Ice
by xXAnetXx
Summary: Rukia  our Heroine of course  meets the cold Hitsugaya Toshiro, now what if their meeting didn't change the feelings of Rukia, but Toshiro. Now Toshiro discovers the sad life of Rukia and how much she suffered. But can he change that?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**This is a quick one shot that I had on my mind. **

**

* * *

**

**Melt My Ice:**

"ICHIGO!" that dreaded woman's voice that comforted the orange haired teen rang through his ears. Oh crap, what the hell did he do this time?

Ichigo tried to run into hiding, fearful of the only person on earth who could kill him and save him at the same time. He hated that about the short raven haired girl, but he loved it all the much.

"DAMMIT ICHIGO! GET OVER HERE!"

Right now though, he was sure he was doomed.

Ichigo started to get curious as he heard more death threats and steps, but what irked him even more was the male voice that was with her.

"He's not here, your just attracting attention…" A voice said lazily, clearly bored. "Why are we even looking for him, I mean, our argument was pointless, everyone knows my Zanpakuto is the one that can reach the higher heavens." The male said cockily.

"You mean MY Zanpakuto, right?" Rukia threatened. "Don't get cocky Hitsugaya-_Taicho_." She warned. "Ichigo will settle our petty argument, and I will be right." Rukia said.

"That's Hitsugaya-Taicho to yo—oh wait, you said that…"

Oh so that's why she wanted him—wait, Hitsugaya? Ichigo couldn't hold his curiosity. Since when did the two midgets ever talk? Well, he doubted the where even friends, not like he would lose to a white haired midget anyways.

Then again…

Rukia did say that Hitsugaya had a fan club, and was voted the number one hottest guy in the SS (Soul Society) –wait how the hell did she even know that?

Ichigo curiosity rose again and he dared to peek out of the little crack in his hiding spot, which unfortunately was behind old, dusty, unused, house.

That's when he saw it, the two ice wielders bickering at each other.

_'Hey! Only I can fight with Rukia like that! How dare that midget!'_ Ichigo got up, completely letting his guard down and going out into the open. "Would you idiots stop bickering, I'm trying to sleep." He said, spitting out a complete lie.

Hitsugaya's and Rukia's gaze went to Ichigo immediately. It even shocked Ichigo how similar they both glared at him, heck, they could be twins!

"SHUT UP!" They both shouted.

Wait what? Didn't they just say they needed him? Now they just blew him off so they could exchange a bit of yells? This was worst than Ichigo had expected! Only him and Rukia would do that!

Ichigo stood dumbfounded.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho, for the last time MY Zanpakuto can reach the sky father!" Rukia shouted.

Hitsugaya laughed sarcasticly. "Ya! I doubt that! Hyourinmaru can reach the heavens father than your Shirayuki! Just admit it!" he said.

Rukia growled in anger. "Damn it Captain, I know I'm right! Tell him ICHIGO!" She whined her beautiful violet eyes going straight to Ichigo's amber ones for help.

Ichigo stood transfixed, as he stared into her eyes. Something in his stomach fluttered as she went to _him_ for help, she was still relying on _him._ "U-uh…" he quickly snapped himself out of his state. Honestly I have no clue." He said smiling sheepishly.

Her eyebrow twitched and her glare went back to Hitsugaya. "Look, I will prove to you MY Shirayuki can go higher than your Hyourinmaru." She said drawing her sword. "Ichigo, you're the judge." She said coldly.

Ichigo sweat dropped. _'Great._'

"Fine Kuchiki," Hitsugaya said drawing his sword as well. "I accept your challenge; just try not to get _too_ cold." He said.

Rukia snickered. "On three." She said. "One. Two. Three!" And with that the two started their chant.

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki: _Tsukishiro…" _and with that, the ice pillar came after the performance Rukia showed, sending ice that looked like light into the sky.

"Rein over the frosted heavens: _Hyourinmaru_!" and after Hitsugaya's performance, the ice dragon roared, flying into the never ending sky.

The two ice wielders looked at Ichigo. "Well?" they both asked impatiently, their swords on their shoulders and their foot tapping in annoyance.

Ichigo gulped, how the hell would he know? He couldn't even see were the two attacks ended! "I-I don't know…" he said weakly.

The two growled, facing each other again. "It was clear, my Zanpakuto won!" Rukia hissed through her teeth.

Hitsugaya snickered. "Ya right! MY Zanpakuto won!"

Ichigo sighed. This has been going on for a while hasn't it? Hell how did it even start? Ichigo gathered his courage, huffing up a bit and sighing again, he was going to get owned by the two midgets in freezing cold ice. "Hey guys! How did this fight even begin?" he asked breaking off the two shouting teens.

Ichigo felt emerald and violet eyes ogle him with glares.

"That's none of your business Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya shouted with the cold voice of his.

Rukia hmphed. "What's wrong Hitsugaya? Ashamed to tell the story?" Rukia taunted. Boy, Ichigo didn't want to be in Hitsugaya's shoes, when Rukia put on her smirk and taunt, that's when you know you're heading for a world of hell.

Hitsugaya growled at Rukia's comeback. "Of course not." he hissed turning back to Ichigo. "It all started at MY secret training grounds."

"It not your-"

Toshiro coughed cutting off Rukia. "At the training grounds I was preparing to start my training after a long morning of work..."

* * *

**Flashback:**

Rukia wandered around the small forest outside of the Rukon district, she loved to visit the old forest and train. It was so peaceful, and it out Rukia to ease every time she went. And the best thing was, it was already about to be noon.

Rukia smiled as she stood in between the trees, slowly drawing her Zanpakuto whispering its name, unleashing its beautiful form. She hit trees, rocks, leaves, everything that was in Sode No Shirayuki's radius. Everything she touched with her white blade turned to ice.

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya was walking on his was to his favorite spot in the whole society. Sure, it was in the Rukon district, but, that was where he was born, and as a child he always wondered around, especially on cold days when there was no sun. He _hated_ the heat.

XXX

Hitsugaya walked past the abandoned shacks known as "Home" to the people who lived there. He remembered how hard it was when he was a child; just to have the slightest amount of respect took most of his childhood.

Hitsugaya gritted his teeth, remember the horrible memories. Then, he noticed, he was there. _There. _That place. The place he loved so much. Hitsugaya gave the slightest of smiles as he walked into the small forest.

But once took a step in the forest, he felt something. Was it someone's Spirit Pressure? No, it was too closed, to strong, to... cold? Never in Hitsugaya's life had he ever sensed _cold_ Spirit Pressure except for _his_.

But the cold feeling also had a happy and content feeling all in one. And for some reason, Hitsugaya liked it.

But what he didn't like was the fact someone was in _his_ training spot! Hitsugaya quickly forgot about the nice and heartwarming feeling he had felt a while ago and quickly got angry.

Who the hell was in _his_ training spot?

Hitsugaya ran, fallowing the scent of the wonderful Spirit Pressure. He was already drawing his sword, it could be anyone, with Spirit Pressure like that, it's probably an Espada, or even a Menos if it was strong enough.

Hitsugaya's emerald eyes widen when he saw the small black figure, it was a Hallow, he didn't recognize it, but he was sure, it was a Hallow. Hitsugaya jumped, a few feet away for the figure, crashing on it, his sword swinging down as he did.

CRASH

Emerald met Violet.

And ice started to grow between the two swords as they collided.

"Kuchiki?"

"Hitsugaya-Taicho?"

The two ice wielder relaxed the slightest, their grip on their sword weakening and dropping down to their sides. Even though no one was hurt, Hitsugaya felt embarrassed thinking Rukia was a Hallow, and Rukia felt awkward that Hitsugaya had attacked her.

Hitsugaya sweat dropped. "Sorry Kuchiki, I thought you were a Hallow." he said embarrassed.

Rukia fidget, "N-No, No, it's ok Taicho, I-"

And ear bleeding scream echoed off the forest causing birds to fly out of trees and ruffle the leaves causing them to fall. Rukia and Hitsugaya went back-to-back knowing that scream _too_ well. It was the scream of a Menos.

"Get ready Kuchiki." Hitsugaya warned watching the trees carefully for any sign of movement.

"Hai, Taicho."

More screams, more rustling, and more tenseness came on the two ice wielders. Hallows from every direction came, howling and breaking the trees that were in the way.

"Kuchiki how the hell did you attract so many Hallows!"

"W-what make you think it was me?" Rukia panicked taking one last glance at Hitsugaya, who, to her surprise was already looking at her.

They took a moment to realize they were starring at each other. Her violet eyes captured his emerald ones and for once in Hitsugaya's life, he felt warmth. A feeling not even Hinamori could give. No, she only gave him comfort, but compared to Rukia- Err... Kuchiki... Hinamori's comfort was freezing compared to Rukia's warmth. Yet, something was wrong.

And it wasn't the fact they were surrounded by Hallows.

Deep inside the young Kuchiki, Hitsugaya felt sadness. She surrounded herself with happiness, fooling others. But, not Hitsugaya, no, he knew the pain too well, for he himself, felt the same way.

The helpless feeling that lingers in your heart.

Horrible.

Hitsugaya finally realized the starring contest was still in play, and instantly he felt bad. Bad, and warm, he could stare into Ruk- Kuchiki's eyes all day. But he knew, now wasn't the time to have a boner. So he went with his "Professional" instincts and smirked. "Ready?" he asked.

Rukia snapped herself out of the locked oceans of Hitsugay's eyes and smiled back. "Don't fall behind." and with that she took off. Leaving Hitsugaya in awe as she preformed her "Dances".

A Hallow roared, and began to attack the dumbfounded captain, causing him to block, and snap out of his trans. Hitsugaya, as well as Rukia, began to slay the Hallows, one by one.

Even in battle though, the curious Captain would steal glances at Rukia, being sure she was safe. The strange thing was, Hitsugaya actually cared for the raven haired girl, he didn't want her to get hurt, but, he had barley met her, and actually the first time they talked was at a secret party she through at his house. And even then, Hitsugaya didn't get mad, he just smiled and shrugged.

After the battle, Rukia and Hitsugaya were panting, scratches on their faces and looking for each other. Rukia was the first to speak. "Captain! Wasn't that fun?" she asked eagerly.

Hitsugaya stared at her in disbelief. "Seriously?" he asked.

Rukia's smile widened and she nodded. "Yup!" Then something made her wonderful smile leave her beautiful face. And even if Hitsugaya didn't want to admit it, he missed her smile. "Oh no..." she muttered. "I need to get back." her eyes lit up as they reached Hitsugaya's. "I need to go captain, sorry if I was a bother." she said with a smile, running off into the forest.

"Bother?" Hitsugaya mutter shocked at Rukia's words. Why would she say that? And with a smile on her face? "Hey wait! Kuchiki!" Hitsugaya shouted running after the raven haired girl. He didn't know why, he didn't care, but all he want to do was stay with a younger Kuchiki, even for a short while longer.

Rukia stopped at the sound of her name turning around and watching as the small Captain ran up to her. "Yes Captain?" She asked in wonder.

Hitsugaya blinked as her violet eyes captured his attention. "Uhh... Oh! Um... never mind..." he said quietly avoiding eye contact. What was he thinking? He was just wasting her time.

Rukia was utterly confused, but she didn't dare fight with a Captain. Her brother would scold her for life. So the younger Kuchiki did what she did best. Act. "Ok, well goodbye Captain." she said and walked off.

Hitsugaya sighed, suddenly; he didn't want to train anymore.

XXX

Rukia walked off, the reason she needed to go was because her brother said something about being at squad thirteen for some assignment.

Rukia sighed, opening the rice-paper doors and entered her captain's office receiving the usual "Ahh!" Rukia! It's so nice to see you!" from her happy-go-lucky captain.

"Hai, Captain." Rukia said respectively. "Brother said you need me." Rukia said in suspicion. Usually, when Ukitake "needed" her, it was because he "needed" her to do some "favors" or in other words: The real seat officers where bickering and her captain was too lazy to deliver the paper work himself.

"Ahh yes!" Ukitake said happily. "Rukia would you mind doing me a favor and delivering the paper work on my desk to Toshiro?" he asked. "Oh! And give him the candy bag that's also on my desk, did you know he loves candy, oh and he loves to..." blah... blah... blah... Rukia heard this speech millions of times and the only way to shut him up was to walk over to the desk, get the stuff, and walk out, he would've never noticed you left.

And Rukia did just that.

She got the paper work and the candy bag and walk right out of the room, the talkative captain not even noticing her leaving.

Rukia walked through the familiar halls. Toshiro was probably not even there, after all, she saw him at the forest. Wait- what was he doing there anyways? And... Aw crap... did she tell him "don't fall behind." she must've let her cocky side show again.

Rukia sighed.

Funny, Rukia only let her cocky side show when she was with Ichigo or Renji. And she was sure Hitsugaya had seen it before, but then again, he wouldn't care about a girl like her right?

By the time Rukia knew it she was already at Toshiro's door and she did her normal rue teen.

1) Knock

2) Say innocently "May I come in? It's a delivery from blah blah blah, and I am blah blah"

3) Finish "Favor" and do whatever she wanted for the day.

Rukia knocked. "May I come in? It's a delivery from Captain Ukitake, and I am Rukia Kuchiki from the thirteenth squad." Rukia recited.

XXX

Hitsugaya was already sitting at his desk, his Vice-Captain no ware to be seen. Hitsugaya grimaces at the lazy vice-captain, what he would give to have a vice-captain that was responsible, loyal, never late, respectful, underage, and respectful, did he mention underage? Hitsugaya found his thoughts drifting towards the picture of the younger Kuchiki.

They way they fought together, she was so loyal, and she was responsible, hell, she might've even taken on more Hallows the Hitsugaya himself. Hitsugaya was sure she was never late, after all, her brother was Byakuya, and she was defiantly respectful, she was pretty too. And the way her smile was so heart lifting would make anyone's day.

Hitsugaya sighed.

What was he thinking?

"_Taicho! ~" _Rangiku's voice rang though his office.

Crap.

"Yes?" He asked dreading the fact he even asked why she was so perky. Rangiku leaned closer the smirk on her face big and unreadable.

Hitsugaya knew this only meant one thing, he was cursed.

"Don't you think it's time you got a girlfriend?" Rangiku asked slyly. She knew that if Hitsugaya had a girlfriend he would spend all of his time on her and she could go out whenEVER she wanted.

"No."

"AWWW Captain!" Rangiku whined. "There must be someone you like- Momo? Karin?"

The door squeaked open and all heads went on the small raven haired girl.

"Rukia?" Rangiku didn't mean her to be a choice; it was her thinking-out-loud again that said the younger Kuchiki's first name. But something clicked in the sly brain of Rangiku's. She noticed her captain blush, and the same expression of Rukia's face appeared. Rangiku couldn't help but smile.

"Oh sorry!" Rukia bowed. "I didn't know anyone was in here! The door was open so I just decide to drop off the paperwork!" Rukia panicked the look on Hitsugaya's face almost alien. Was he mad? No. Was he embarrassed? Maybe...

"Oh! Kuchiki!" Hitsugaya said quickly. "Uh... No problem, just leave the stuff on Rangiku's desk."

"Hey! ~"

"Shut up!"

Rukia couldn't help but smile as she did what Hitsugaya said, Rangiku was like a big sister to Hitsugaya, and she always picked on the poor captain.

"Hey, Rukia," Rangiku's voice echoed as Rukia's eyes went to the strawberry blonde girl. "Do you like anyone?" she asked innocently. "Maybe Renji?" Toshiro twitched. "Ichigo?" double twitch.

Rukia blushed at the strange question. "V-Vice-Captain M-Masumoto! Uh... I-I don't think that's a question that I should answer at the moment!" Rukia said clearly embarrassed.

Rangiku sighed "I guess so..." She muttered. Rangiku was enjoying the plan that was building up in her head. "Oh well... I should get going," she said walking off. But Rangiku didn't _really_ walk off she just stayed in a distance where the two ice wielder couldn't see her.

Toshiro stared at Rukia stomach dropping. Damn Rangiku, leaving him alone with Kuchiki. "I'm sorry." he said. "My vice-captain can be a bit loud at times." he said his emerald eyes meeting with Rukia's.

Rukia smiled. "Don't worry about it," she said.

Hitsugaya's mind started to stir. What was up with him today? He was a total softy for Rukia. "Um... Kuchiki-"

"Rukia." Rukia said. One thing she hated was when people called her by her last name. "It's Rukia."

Hitsugaya eyebrows furrowed. He hated calling people in a disrespectful manner. "Rukia," he repeat. But just this once he would allow it. After all, he loved the way it sounded on his tongue. "Will you come with me if I asked you too?" he asked.

It was Rukia's turn to look confused "What do you mean Taicho?" she asked.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he stared into Rukia's violet eyes. She was interesting. She was curious. "Uh... well..." Damn what the hell was he doing? "I know that you've lost important people in your life, and I wanted to talk to you about it..." He said uttering a complete lie.

Rukia grimaced "Is it about Hinamori?" Rukia asked knowing the Captain and his close relationship to the cheerful girl.

Hitsugaya didn't want to lie but that was the only way he could get out of his grave. "And other stuff." he answered.

Rukia smiled catching Hitsugaya off guard. "Sure what time?" she asked.

Hitsugaya blinked. "Uh... meet me here in about a hour." he said.

Rukia nodded happily. "Ok." she said and started to walk out the door. "Bye Hitsugaya-Taicho." she said closing the door as she walked off.

"Somebody's a LIER~" Rangiku chirped coming out of her hiding place.

"MASUMOTO!" Hitsugaya screamed, and the big bust girl ran for her life.

XXX

Rukia sighed; honestly she hated to bring up her past. The past that she dreaded so much. But she also knew that Hitsugaya was almost in the same situation, with Hinamori that is.

Rukia walked up to Hitsugaya door, ever since the meeting at the forest he's been acting a lot nicer. He wasn't the cold person everyone thought he was.

Rukia opened the door putting on her usual fake smile. "Hi Taicho!" she chimed.

Hitsugaya though, was no where to be seen.

"Ah! Rukia!" Rangiku came running up to the confused girl. "If you're looking for Toshiro-Taicho he's asleep right now but you can go ahead and wake him up, he's napping on the couch."

Rukia nodded "Thanks Rangiku." she said.

Rukia slowly made her way to the small couch smiling at the sleeping Hitsugaya and sitting next to him. "Time to wake up Taicho." she said lightly poking his cheek.

Hitsugaya stirred muttering "Go away Masumoto!" which made Rukia smile the slightest.

Rukia didn't deny that the snowy captain was cute. He was. Every fangirls dream, but even if they got along so good, he wouldn't think that way about her. She was average.

"Momo..." Hitsugaya stirred flipping towards Rukia.

Rukia felt her heart drop, but why? She didn't like the Taicho in front of her. It was just that they had a lot in common.

"Rukia..."

Rukia's eyes widened. Seriously? He was muttering _her_ name? Why?

"Rukia," this time it was Rangiku who spoke her name. And Rukia turned her attention to her. "I think Toshiro likes you," she said with a tilt of the head and a smile. "I haven't seen him this distracted since..." Rangiku's expression became sadden and her voice trailed off.

Even though Rangiku didn't finish her sentence Rukia knew what she meant. "I doubt it Rangiku, Hitsugaya and I barley know each other." she said truthfully.

Rangiku nodded letting a smile slip. "Ya but you guys would make a cute couple; did you know they even have a fan base?"

Rukia looked at her in disbelief. "You're joking right?" she asked.

"No~ they really have one! And they call it Hitsuruki!" Rangiku chimed.

Rukia sweat dropped. "H-How... creative?" Rukia said between and question and a statement her eyebrows furrowed. She was embarrassed, and she didn't know what to say. What could go wrong?

A loud knock interrupted their "chat". "Yo Rangiku, get the Saki!" A male's voice shouted through the door.

Rangiku lit up and ran to her hoard. "Be right there!" She shouted back running out the room with two bottles of Saki in her hands and running out the door leaving Rukia confused.

Emerald eyes lit up. "Damn that Masumoto!" He cursed not seeing the raven haired girl right next to him.

Rukia looked at the angry captain and laughed. "Well it's about time Captain." she said. "That was some nap."

Hitsugaya's eyes went to the violet girl and he sat up, slightly embraced and slightly relieved. "Ya... Uh... Shall we go?" he questioned getting up first.

Rukia nodded getting up after him. "Yup."

XXX

Hitsugaya walked next to Rukia down the Rukon district, so far they haven't said a word to each other, but, she was smiling all the same. And hell did that turn him on.

_'Bad Taicho! Bad Taicho!'_

Hitsugaya sighed.

"Something wrong Taicho?" Rukia asked her attention turning towards Toshiro. "Do you want to start talking?" she asked.

Well duhhhhhhhh.

Toshiro looked at the raven haired girl. "Yeah, but we should be at my old house soon, we can stop there and rest for a while." he said remembering how the sunset looked as a child. How he loved to watch it.

Rukia smiled. "When I was younger I lived in a shack, Renji and I, we would go out and fish, watch the sunset on a cliff, steal, anything you could imagine we would do it, but, I was tired of that, I was tired of watching my friends die, one by one, I was tired of just sitting and doing nothing..." Rukia said her gaze drifting to the ground. "But as a child, I will always remember how hard it was to survive, maybe that's why I's so loud and distant, because I'm..." her voice trailed off.

Hitsugaya suddenly felt her pain. "Rukia," he spoke. "Did you really do all that? Was your life the way you say it is?" he asked.

Rukia looked at him, her violet eyes almost dead and still she nodded slowly. "I guess I was a piece of nothing, even my sister left me..." she said laughing weakly."But... I don't blame her..." she said. "I was a burden, probably, I still am." she said with a smile.

Hitsugaya's eye furrowed deeper remembering how she called herself a "bother" and now a "burden". "Frankly, I probably have no say in this, but, you're not a bother or a burden." he said. "You're constantly fighting to stay with the ones you want, you never put yourself first, and you always take the time to respect others." he said. "Rukia, I know I only known you for a day, but I saw all those things in you." he said.

Rukia's eyes didn't change. She was use to this speech; she had heard it millions of times from Ichigo. She knew the words the captain was speaking were wrong. "Thanks," she said. "But your words are wasted." she said.

Hitsugaya stared at the raven haired girl in shock. Was this really her? Was her past this painful? Did she suffer this much? "I almost killed the only two people that cared about me." he said. "And I thought I was the worst person in the world, but now..." Rukia life was much worst that his, she had horrible memories, sickening to the eyes.

"Don't feel bad for me captain, the last thing I need is your sympathy." Rukia spat in disgust.

Hitsugaya stopped and was shocked from the words she spoke.

Rukia suffered through another smile. "You called me here so I could help you, it's not the other way around." she said.

Hitsugaya grimace. She was acting again. "Don't be stupid." he spat out. Even Rukia was in shock when he grabbed her arm and ran up the dirt road dragging her behind.

"H-Hitsugaya-Taicho? What are you-?"

"Just shut up!"

Rukia filched, but did what she was told and fallowed the Captain. She knew the way she acted was horrible, and she knew she was acting B*tchy but it just, spilled out.

Toshiro stopped. And Rukia looked at him; his eyes though, were looking at the thing _in front_ of him. "Stay here," he said.

Rukia flinched. "No! not until you tell me what you're doing!" she shouted tearing her arm away from the Captains grasp. Emerald eyes met hers, and for the first time, she wish she didn't let go.

"Every person has a few secrets." he said and flashstepped away, leaving Rukia in awe.

"WELL THIS IS ONE BIG FREAKEN SECRET!" She shouted to the sky noticing that Hitsugaya dashed off a cliff and into the main town. Damn she could here that man chuckle his scrawny ass off.

Rukia turned around. And she stood in shock at the old rundown house of her. Hitsugaya had brought her to his old home.

Rukia walked in the house, every step she took she examined the rooms. It was small, but big enough to fit at least three people. It was also pretty dusty, but then again, the house has been untouched for years. Rukia started to fell slightly at ease; something about the place calmed her nerves.

"Rukia,"

Hitsugaya's voice was ice down her back, despite his fatal attempt to sound warm. Rukia dared to turn around and look at the Hitsugaya that was standing in back of her, with two popsicles in his hands and smirking at her. "I hope I didn't take too long." he said.

Rukia grimaced. "What now?" she asked turning her full attention to him.

Hitsugaya smirked wider, "We talk." he answered leaving Rukia's sight and making her fallow.

Rukia walked through several corridors before finding the snowy haired boy sitting down licking a popsicle and staring into the warm orange sun as it started to set low beyond eyes could see. Rukia stood there mouth open as she watch the casual captain turn his emerald eyes to her. "Sit," he commanded.

"Don't tell me what to do." Rukia ordered back snapping out of her love-sick state.

"I'm not." he said coolly, sending chills down Rukia's neck. Hitsugaya even noticed how frightened Rukia was even if she tried not to show it. "Tell me Rukia," he said staring at the sunset again not able to look her in her violet eyes... "Do I scare you?"

Rukia took his question into thought. Did he frighten her? No. Not at all. She wasn't scared of him, she was scared to find out the way he would think of her. "Not at all." Rukia answered.

Toshiro snickered. "Then why don't you take a step and show me." He asked and Rukia shot him a glare walking forward slowly sounding the creaky wood as she stepped.

She sat down right beside him, and noticed how beautiful the view really was. "You know Hitsugaya," She said with a smirk. "I didn't think you were so straight forward, I always thought of you as a work-o-holic." She said.

Toshiro grew a nerve. "Stop teasing," he said irritated. "Not like you are all perfect." He said crouching down.

Rukia sighed. "Fine, you wanted to know about the story of Kaien's death?" She asked staring down at the ground, not bothering to look at Toshiro, to disgusted with herself.

Toshiro's eyes flicked to Rukia, but he didn't say a word.

"I killed him." She said without emotion for she had memorized the words so perfectly. "It was like some clique story." She snickered. "It's was raining and Kaien insisted to go after the Hollow that killed his wife. He chased her into the forest and when he was about to slay the ugly beast... he..." Rukia felt tears edge her eyes as she bit her lip in pain. "The Hollow devoured him, and when Captain Ukitake told me to run, I ran. Like a coward... and when I turned back he was chasing me, and right when he was about to jump on me, I held out my sword..." Rukia grabbed her Zanpakuto and held it up to the sky.

"And killed him." Rukia let the tears fall down her face, the orange sun reflecting off her pure sword.

Hitsugaya watched her sadly, and then turned forward and grabbed his sword and pointed it up to the air just as Rukia did. "You know," he said and Rukia turned to face him. "I wonder which of our Zanpakutos could reach the highest heaven."

Rukia smiled.

Toshiro turned to her and their eyes met. "Let's make a promise," he said. "to make sure our sword can go as high as we want it to until we're done protecting the ones that are important to us now." he said. "And by doing that, we will also be protecting the ones to we once loved."

Rukia set her arm down and laughed. "Your'e crazy Hitsugaya." she said.

"Taicho." he warned.

Rukia looked up at him once more, noticing he never took his eyes off her (but put his arm down of course) "I refuse." she insisted. "Not until you tell me about the _other_ person you mentioned."

Toshiro gave her a dumbfound expression and then realized what she meant. "Oh, your jealous," he said with a snicker.

"Not at all." Rukia blushed.

"Fine, the person I mentioned was my grandmother, my spiritual Pressure was to high when I was young and I risked killing her, so that's when Rangiku picked me up, and I started hell in Soul Reaper school." he said in an almost-sarcastic tone.

Rukia nodded. "Fine, you made a promise to me." she said. "And you can't break it.

Toshiro looked at her dumbfound once more.

"Stupid." Rukia said, the only girl daring enough to say that to the tenth division Captain. "You said we would make our sword go higher and higher until we finish protecting the ones we love." she said. "and we'll see who can make our sword travel highest."

"Well I didn't want to make a competition of it."

"To late~"

"Damn."

**Flashback Finish:**

* * *

"And that's how it was," Rukia finished with crossed arms and a solemn expression.

"Wait how did you end up finishing the story?" Toshiro shouted at the petite girl, already pissed that she somehow stole the spotlight from right under his feet.

Rukia stuck out her tongue.

Toshiro glared.

Ichigo sighed.

"Baka," Rukia hissed as Ichigo left the hopeless cause, scratching his head in frustration. Murmuring something under his breath as Rukia shouted at Toshiro for being something about a stupid-egotistic-workaholic.

"You promised me," She said softly. "That we needed to protect our love one's to become more powerful, and somehow..."

_I-I think..._

Toshiro smirked. "You haven't fallen for me have you?"

Rukia blushed. "Idiot! I wasn't even thinking about that!"

"Good cause I wanted to tell you first."

End.

* * *

**A/N:**

**K that was some short (not really) OS that was on my mind lately. ^^**

**Bye-bye~**

**Oh and R&R they are very grateful!**


End file.
